


Evermore

by Dragons_Echo (SynchronicityRose)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enchanted Rose, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Gaston being Gaston, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Ratings: PG, Romance, True Love's Kiss, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/Dragons_Echo
Summary: Beauty and The Beast but with a very different twist.Evander's tired of his boring, non exciting life. He loves Belle like a sister and adores her inventor of a father. Supposes running from Gaston's unwanted advances can be a little enthralling. But it's just not what he truly desires. Stumbling across an enchanted castle in the woods in hopes of rescuing his captive friends, he will come to realize what friendship and true beauty is.





	1. The Boy

**_~_ ** _Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish and unkind. He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful objects and his parties with the most beautiful people. Then one night, an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the prince a single rose._

_Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince turned the woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. When he dismissed her again, the old woman's outer appearance melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince begged for forgiveness, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_As days bled into years, the prince and his servants were forgotten by the world, for the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved. But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?~_

**One**

Atop a hill overlooking the village of Villenuve, a young man named Evander lazed about on a tree branch. Hanging just several feet from the grass covered grounds. Warm summer sunlight beating down on the two friends.

His best-friend and only friend in truth rests just below the tree. Going through yet another romance novel by a famed French author. “Their eyes locked onto the other. Feeling as if they’ve known each other so many years before. And when they kiss…it’s as if they’re the only two people in the room.” The blue-clad girl let out a dreamy sigh, after reading her favorite part out loud. Placing the book close to her chest.

“You’re such a girl Belle.” Evander said from above. Snickering at her scowling look. “Ooooh. I’m so scar-ah!” He nearly fell right off his tree branch when she snags his pant leg tugging him off, landing in a heap beside her. “Oh funny. Real funny. When’d you get so strong?”

“I’ve been chopping wood lately for papa’s antiques.” She gave her left arm a flex. Grinning cheekily at him, laughing when he ruffled her hair.

Making their way down the grassy hill, they entered their bustling town. The baker rolled his cart through the streets. The farmer tried to flirt with that pretty fishmonger woman. Butchers, cattle drivers, everyone carried about their daily business.

“Good morning Belle, Evander,” the rounded baker greeted. A kind smile plastered across his face. “The usual today?”

“Good morning, monsieur Jean. How are you today? And yes please.” Evander said.

“Just fine. We’re swamped at the shop, but market day’s always busy during this time of year you know. Are you selling anything today Belle?”

“No,” Belle said. Feeding his horse an apple before paying for their tarts. One apple and one strawberry like always. “Papa meant to be home from that fair today and I mean to see him.”

“And yourself Evander? How are you after…” The man trailed off. A genuine concern look across his face.

Evander smiled very faint his way. Bowing his head once. “It’s alright, Mr. Jean. Life without mother-it’s not so difficult. Belle visits me a lot. And I spend my days fishing or hiking,” he looked at an invisible watch on his left wrist. “Dear me. I should be going now. Tell Maurice I said hello Belle.” He gave a friendly kiss to her cheek, taking his sweet tart and disappeared into the crowds.

Belle and monsieur Jean sighed softly. She gazed at the man with dark brown eyes. Shaking her head.

Evander had a good relationship with his mother. A simple farm woman who loved and cherished life so much. The plague of course took her. Since then, Evander hasn’t mentioned her at all if not rarely.

Dead eyed is what monsieur Jean labeled.

Not to mention Gaston’s advances have been taking their toll on him. He tried ignoring the looks from villagers. “Evander! Evander dear!” A groan escaped, hearing familiar calls from those Bimbette triplets. Paulette. Claudette. And Laurette. Dressed in their pink and white frilly gowns.

“Hello…Ladies. What can I do for you?” He put on a fake smile.

Claudette giggled. A sound he grew to find utterly annoying. Like glass shattering. “Oh we don’t need anything. Gaston’s looking for you though.” The sisters share a collective, dreamy sigh. Seeming to ignore Evander’s dead-panned expression.

“You’re so lucky Evander!” Laurette gushed. Holding onto his right arm. Batting her eye lashes. “Gaston, of all people seeking YOU of all people.”

“Yeah. I’m REAL fortunate.”

Paulette held his left arm.

“Are you going to accept his request this time?”

“You’d have to be mad not to! Oh I just want to love him right up! You must say yes, Gaston doesn’t take ‘NO’ for an answer you know.”

Too much. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed. Wishing that ground would just swallow him up. “I-I really have to go ladies. Really. Got to get my hiking in…” He laughed nervously, slipping out of their grasp.

“Remember: Just say-.” Paulette began to ‘coach him’.

But one could see him jogging out of the village.

**~******~**

 


	2. Wolves and Cold

He didn’t know how far he ran in truth. He just knew he needed to get away for a while. His heart pounded like a jack hammer. Holding a hand to his chest, leaning up against a tree for support with his left arm.

Evander wished he hadn’t been so strong with his rejection. Gaston only took that as a challenge. He would never admit it out loud but things had been hard after his mother’s passing.

Gaston offered him money to help him out. For his family is quite wealthy if you didn’t know. Only if Evander would take up his offer though for his hand in marriage.

“Me. Married to that…that uncouth. Braggart. Brute of a-Gaston, hello!” Evander gaped suddenly after his ranting. Plastering a fake smile once again.

The hunter slash town hero had just finished hunting by the look of it. His rifle slung over his broad shoulder. Various wolf and deer skins slung across his horse’s back. Beside him was his chubby side kick Lefou. A weary look is clearly seen on his own face. Mouthing ‘I’m sorry, please don’t hit me later’ to Evander.

“Just the man I wanted to see!” Gaston began with a cheeky grin. Settling his rifle onto his horse’s saddle for a moment. Evander tried not to grimace, when he slings his arm over his shoulder.

“The answer is NO, Gaston. Like every other day.” Evander declared. Shrugging out of the man’s grip.

“Would be grooms are always so shy. Besides. Your life has been rather difficult I hear. Working hour upon hour. Look at your hands, calloused to the bones!”

Evander shrugged them out of Gaston’s grip. Giving him a furrow of his eyebrows. “I’m FINE. Just fine. Belle’s been helping me out if I need it, which I don’t.”

“Ah Belle. Such a sweet soul she is.” Gaston sighed longingly. A certain gleam in his eyes looking at Evander. “Maybe she’ll accept my offer. She’s quite pretty wouldn’t you say?”

“Gaston-.” Lefou began to scold but the hunter silences him.

“…You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

Evander tried not to hiss in pain when Gaston grips his arms almost brusingly tight. He was always rougher with other men then females. “Now. Just accept me. And I’ll leave her be.” He lowered his face towards Evander’s. And kissed him.

It wasn’t gentle or sweet such as described in Belle’s romance novels. Gaston was rough and demanding. Biting his lower lip like a vampire. He shudders feeling droplets of blood coat his lips.

Balling his hand in a tight fist, Evander found his strength to punch Gaston. The other male doubled back. Holding his wounded nose with Lefou automatically rushing at his side.

“That felt good.” Evander breathed out. “Good day, ‘monsieur’.” He gave Gaston a mock bow. Turned on his heel and left that wooded area. Pleased with himself.

“Gaston! Oh…that looks horrible.” Lefou gaped.

Yet a twinkle can be seen in Gaston’s eyes. Blood still leaking from his nose. “Now I know, Lefou. That Evander was made for me.”

**~******~**

“Evening Belle, Maurice.” Evander ducked his head walking into their small cottage. Maurice tinkered away at his gadgets while Belle prepared a meal. Beef or rabbit stew by the smell of things. He couldn’t cook to save his own soul. Poor lad almost set his home ablaze, leaving a pot of tea on for far too long.

“Hello my boy! Enjoy your walk, Evander?” Maurice called from his room. A kind fellow with a good and creative spirit. Belle told Evander he raised her after her mother’s death. In a way, Evander supposed that could be why they’re so close.

“Yes sir. Though I ran into Gaston…again.” He sighed heavily. Attempting to hide his bruised knuckles.

Belle chopped up a carrot and dumped it into her pot. Shaking her head. “I just don’t know what’s become of that man. He used to be a decent guy. Then again, it was his father who put all that in his head.” She huffed. Making sure she got the ingredients right.

“Now Belle we shouldn’t judge people by their fathers. ‘Ol Jacques wasn’t the gentlest of fellows around. This could be Gaston’s way of coping about his life with that man.” Ever fair Maurice said, wiping grease off of his hands.

“Maurice you’re way too fair with him,” Evander shook his head. Leaning against the counter, mistaking taking his bruised hand out of his pocket. “Gaston wasn’t always a good young man. He tormented Belle when we were children.”

“All boys are like that with their crushes at that age.”

“I have to agree with Evander, papa. Once a brute. Always a brut…what happened to your hand?” She asked suddenly. Looking down specifically at Evander’s knuckles.

Uh-oh.

Before he could hide it Belle let out a gasp taking it in her soft, non-calloused hand. “You got into a fight?!”

“Gaston made an advance on me. What was I to do? Ow!” He hissed when she immediately applied a healing cream over the bruised spots. An old beggar woman named Agatha gave it to her some time ago. “Damn that stings.”

“You actually hit him….?” Maurice began. Sounding pleased. Yet when Belle glared his way, he cleared his throat. Placing his hands on his hips. “I-I mean, ahem. That was very wrong of you. I didn’t teach you to get into fights.”

“I just can’t marry someone such as him. He’s not bad-looking at all. We both like to hunt. But I don’t feel a thing for him. Money’s tight sure…mother always taught me, to never go for a fellow or lass just for their wealth…” Evander bites the inside of his cheek. Trying to ignore that horrible stinging on his knuckles.

Later that same evening, after a wonderful supper Evander bid his best-friend and father figure fare well.

"So we shall be back tomorrow, my dear friend. Late, of course!" Belle said after saddling up Phillipe and Beatrice. She gave him a hug tight as can be. Earning a soft chuckle. “Please do be safe?”

“Yes mom. I’ll be just fine.”

“And I’m not your mother.”

“Though you act like one.”

Maurice softly laughs at their banter. Villagers were always surprised upon learning that Evander and Belle weren’t related. “Shall we bring you anything, while we’re out?” The man asked.

Evander thought for a moment. Looking quite embarrassed, the way he rubbed his neck. “A rose. I uh, I’m partial to roses if that would be possible?”

**~******~**

 Phillipe and Beatrice were a great pair of horses. Belle had Beatrice since a tiny little thing she was. They didn’t seem to mind dragging Belle or her father for miles away from their small village. But upon arriving at a fallen tree in the road’s middle, the horses stopped and began to whinny.

Father and daughter share a bewildered look.

“Guess we take a different route…c’mon now.” Maurice soothed Phillipe. Kicking the white horse’s sides ever slight. Belle urged Beatrice to go forward. Cooing softly in hopes of keeping her calm.

“Papa…these woods. I’ve never felt such coldness before.” Belle spoke quietly. Wishing she had brought a heavier coat. But how were they to know? Snow. In the middle of June.

“You’re right Belle. This is quite unnatural. But keep quiet. We have company.”

Several pairs of yellow eyes glower at them through those bushes. Belle’s shoulders stiffen instantly. Gripping Beatrice’s reigns tight. “Wolves. It has to be damn wolves.” She swallowed.

These wolves that approached looked as if they were starving, mangy things. Jaws snapping shut only to open once more. Scars can be seen on their unclean fur.

Maurice urged Phillipe onward but Beatrice, frightened beyond belief knocks Belle right onto her back. “BEATRICE! Come back, please!” She cried out. Her poor mare chased after by two wolves from that same pack.

Cold bites at her skin much like she imagines those monsters, are doing to her precious horse.

Three wolves surround the girl. Picking up a stick laying around she raises it in a threatening matter. “C’mon then!” She hollered. Ready to strike.

Maurice came to her aid. Phillipe jumps in front, raising his hoofs warding the wolf’s off. The wolves kept up with their wagon and lashed. Knocking down Maurice’s clocks and Belle’s paintings.

Wrought black iron gates. Maurice flicked the reigns, motioning them through those opened gates. Hearing them close shut blocking the wolves from entering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I wanted to show you the kind of relationship Evander has with Belle and Maurice. Since his mother died, Maurice became a father after his was killed in that war years ago. (Cliched as heck I know, but it's a Disney movie based fanfic. Just going along with their trope killing parents off). 
> 
> I had so many ideas that I hope they all came out well for you guys.


	3. Prisoner

Snow blanketed the forest floor.

Everything’s cold.

Beatrice returned with no rider, leaving Evander to chase after them.

Evander can see his own breath. _In the middle of June…what the hell is this?_ He wrapped his light coat close to his body, looking this way and that. Beatrice’s ears are perked. Her head turning whenever she heard a wolf’s howl in the distance.

“Easy Beatrice. Easy girl. We’ll be just fine with my torch and sword.” He gave her neck one light pat. Gripping his torch tight.

He couldn’t mask his fear. These woods. There was something unholy about them. Wondering if she really could see his future after all.

Turning right, down a snow covered path his eyes widened.

Maurice’s broken antiques lay crumbled on the ground. Some are still intact. Belle’s paintings are torn or bitten. He couldn’t see any blood thank God. That would have made him lose his dinner. “It looks as if he’s been in a hurry…” he muttered out loud. A trembling hand picking up, what looked a piece of his pant leg. “Oh Maurice, Belle. What did you get yourself into?”

The wind started to calm some. He could see yellow eyes, start to glower at him in the darkness.

This path seemed to carry on forever. He jumps at every sound made. Beatrice becomes antsy once again. Hoofing at the cold grounds.

“Easy girl. We must keep going. Can’t stop for the wolves…” He whispered lowly as possible. Way back in his youth years he always teased Belle about her fears of such animals. Now he could see. Oh yes. It’s always different when you’re the one, who doesn’t have to deal with them.

He’s never even encountered a wolf on a hunt before.

Beatrice refused to carry on. Shaking her muzzle left and right quickly. Digging her hoofs stubbornly into the ground. “Alright, alright. God Beatrice: Phillipe is braver than you.” Evander sighed wearily, hopping off her saddle.

He continued his trek when he laid eyes on the most marvelous of sights. A structure he had only imagined whilst reading Belle’s favorite book. The castle was dark with many a pillar. Various bridges and a wrought black iron fence greeted him. Its front garden filled with white and red roses.

The gates seemed to open automatically. In which he takes instinctive steps back. “Uh…T-Thank you.” He uttered.

Not a soul insight.

The castles massive doors open with a creak. Sure to echo throughout this incredible building. _Belle would love this…had it been under not so grave circumstance_ “Maurice? Belle? I’m…I’m here to find you. Please tell me you’re well.” He spoke aloud. A cough escaped. And not from Evander. His eyes widened. Grabbing a lone candelabra, he made his way up those long set of spiral stairs.

“Maurice! Belle! You are here aren’t you?!”

Running down a corridor, he couldn’t believe his eyes. His best-friend and poor father figure are locked in a dungeon as if they were a common thief or murderer. Trembling in a corner until Belle sees her beloved friend.

“Oh Evander!” She choked out. Intertwining her hand into the others. By the candle light he can see Evander’s enraged and dumbfounded face. “What are you doing here? You should be back home.”

“I couldn’t wait another moment, when Beatrice came… God look at you. What kind of monster would do this?”

“That’s just it Evander. We were-.” Maurice is cut off. Coming from atop those stairs was a horrible growl. Echoing all throughout the castle. Maurice’s eyes are wide. Looking like a deer caught by its hunter. “Oh no…Oh no, no.” Maurice groaned.

Evander tries to free him but Maurice places firm hands on his.

“Evander hide! He’s coming!” Belle pleaded.

“There’s no way! I have to get you out!”

A firm hand grabbed his shoulder suddenly without warning. Evander let out a gasp, feeling something sharp dig into the fabric of his long coat. _Claws…W-What-?!_ Whirling around, Evander can’t believe what he sees.

Furred face.

Horns are atop his head. Curved slight.

Dressed in a tattered cloak over his massive shoulders.

Claws in place of finger nails and toe nails.

And those eyes. Evander believes he’ll never forget, those beautiful but fierce blue eyes. “WHAT are you doing in here? This is my castle and these are my prisoners!” The Beast growled in his face.

Scared as he was Evander stood his ground. Jaw clenched firmly. “Those prisoners of yours are my father and best-friend. What could he or she have possibly done to deserve this?”

The Beast scoffed. His eyes narrowed. Trying to intimidate this newcomer yet it appeared to not phase him at all. “He’s a thief. He stole one of my garden roses.”

“So you just lock them up without a fair trial?”

“Thieves don’t deserve respect.”

His lips pursed in a thinned line. Glancing at his frightened father and this thing before him. “…Let me see him then. Are you so cold, you won’t let a friend visit his friends?”

A low growl emitted from the Beast. “When this door closes, it will not open again.” With that he turned on his heel. Marching up those stairs after opening Maurice’s cell door.

Evander and Belle all but embraced each other. Tight. As if they would never see each other again. Maurice does the same after. “My brave Evander. Brave but very foolish,” Belle began with a sigh. “I promise. We’ll be fine here. I don’t know when I’ll be able to leave, but you needn’t worry.”

“Oh Belle…Maurice, I know…”

With no hesitation, Evander shoved Maurice and Belle lightly out of the cell just as soon as that door closed. Locking it tight. “Evander no! Are you daft?!” Maurice cried out.

Evander smiled a knowing smile. Gripping the cell bars tight. Narrowing his eyes when the Beast comes back. “You’ve taken their place?” He growled.

“They’re family in my eyes. I’d rather be here.”

“You’re a bigger fool than I believed.”

Maurice’s pleads and Belle’s cries fall deaf to the Beast’s ears. Evander closes his eyes. Pressing his forehead up against cold iron.

He’s soon enclosed in darkness.

 


	4. The Beast

Cold.

Cold and darkness were his only company. Evander paced back and forth his cell like a caged animal. Gripping the sides of his hair tight. Wondering. Did he make this decision properly? Should he have thought it out better? His heart ached just at the thought of his ‘family’.

“There we…yes! Got it!”

A voice startled him. Thinking it to be that horrible monster, Evander lashed out with a stick. Only to find a candelabra laying on the cold stone floor. Groggily standing up. But candles couldn’t stand!

“What…I….Who-?” He uttered. Backing away from this odd thing before him.

“Oh don’t be scared monsieur!” The candelabra actually spoke and bowed in greeting. “My name is Lumere. ‘Le masters Matre’d. I’m so sorry for his…harsh personality. He always was a bit of a brute.”

“Candles don’t talk. W-What are you really?” Evander gaped. Shaking his head in disbelief.

“ _Candelabra_ ,” Lumere corrected. A smile etched across his metallic face. “I’m afraid it’s a long, long story my monsieur. Come, come! Let me show you to your new room!”

Evander still couldn’t believe what his eyes were showing. An enchanted candle. His best friend and her father had been held prisoner by a ferocious monster, whom apparently runs things around here. He thought all this. Attempting to figure it out as he follows Lumere down those long spiral stairs. Back into the foyer.

“This is too much,” he said. No one in particular. Burying his face in his hands. Shaking his head left and right. “This is…a dream. I’m dreaming. Just waiting to wake up back home. Like old man Scrooge said in ‘A Christmas Carol’ nothing more than an undigested bit of beef. Or something of that matter…” he’s rambling now. A habit he always did, whenever he became nervous.

“Lumere! Did you release him?”

Rounding a corner, Evander’s heart stopped for a moment.

Approaching the human male and candelabra was a walking, talking old antique clock hobbling towards them down that long carpeted hallway. “Ah Cogsworth! My old friend yes I have. The poor lad was cold so I thought, I’d bring him to his new room.”

“You got him a room?! Oh. The Master will NOT like this, not one bit.” The clock, apparently known as Cogsworth announced with worry.

Evander blinked. “Master?”

“That ferocious Beast you just met,” Lumere explained. Ignoring when Cogsworth scolded him for calling that thing ‘ferocious’. “He is the owner of this grand castle.”

“Owner? Are you his slaves then?”

“Not slaves at all. We have known him, since he was but a boy.” Cogsworth chimed. Walking or rather hobbling on his right.

They’re walking along a long walkway. Several feet above ground level. Evander almost looked down out of curiosity just to see how high up, but quickly turned his head. Too high for his liking that much he could tell.

“But why? He doesn’t seem so pleasant being around.” Evander replied. Opening a door at the end like Lumere instructed. “And why did you release me? I thought-.”

“Oh, what? That, "Once this door closes, it will not open again! Rwarr!" I know. He gets so dramatic.” Lumere shrugged it off as if he were used to it.

Lumere and Cogsworth led him into a beautifully decorated room. Twice as big compared to his cottage by far. A feather duster flew around, seeming excited when she saw Lumere. The bed was king sized. Draped with curtains on the sides. Pillows fluffed to perfection. At the end of the room is a massive wardrobe..who also was alive apparently.

“Oh my!” The wardrobe exclaimed. Studying a timid Evander up and down. “Handsome eyes. Proud face. Appropriate canvas…something worthy of a prince I must create!”

“Prince? I-I’m not a prince.” Evander uttered. His face flushed.

But the wardrobe wasn’t having that. “Nonsense! Now, let's see what I've got in my drawers!” Her drawers popped open revealing many a moth ball. “Oh how embarrassing,” she laughed. “Now hold still monsieur!”

Everything happened so fast. One minute Evander was dressed in his plain, simple black vest with grey sleeves and red trousers. Now he’s wearing a handsomly crafted pale blue tuxedo with white frills in front and pristine white pants with a sash around his waist. He coughs when the wardrobe powdered his face, wiping the substance off instantly after she quickly falls asleep.

**~*****~**

The Beast sighed in annoyance. Muttering incoherent things under his breath. This prisoner just arrived and already he was giving him a migraine. Upon arriving into the dining room, ready for a meal of his he paused. Noticing this set up didn’t look right. Not at all.

Lumere.

Of course. That damned candle did this!

“LUMERE!” He roars. Sending those extra dishes crashing to the floor.

Lumere and Cogsworth become startled. “I’ll do the talking.” He whispered to the clock.

The Beast burst into the room. Looking quite menacing. “You. Made him dinner?” He growled out.

“We thought you might appreciate the company.”

“Master, I just want to assure you that I had no part of this hopeless plan. Preparing him dinner, designing a suit for him, giving him a suite in the East Wing...” Cogsworth rambled.

“And a bedroom?!”

“This is all very true Master. But think! Maybe he’s the one. The one who can break our spell!” Ever optimistic Lumere says.

The Beast let out a scoffing sound. Shaking his head. What a ridiculous idea. He thought Lumere was smarter than that. “He’s the friend of two common thieves. What kind of person, do you think that makes him?”

Mrs. Potts rolled in seated on her tray. Her son, Chip a tea cup with a broken off piece resembling a missing front tooth already has warm oolong tea prepared for Evander. “Now Master, you know we can’t judge people based on their friends.” She says with a knowing tone.

The Beast gave her a grunt in response. “How am I to charm him? He’s probably already making his escape.”

“Just be nice Master! It’s not hard at all to do.” Chip exclaimed.

“Be patient with him. He just lost his friends in one day. Poor fellow’s a nerved up wreck I imagine.” Mrs. Potts said thoughtfully.

 

 


	5. Be Our Guest!

He exhaled slowly. Hands gripping onto that ledge tight as can be. _C’mon. You’re not a coward. You can do this. Just sling your leg over_ to an onlooker this would be quite a comical scene. Here Evander was. Half-way out his window. Sitting on that window sill as if he were on Phillipe or Beatrice’s backs. Cold winds pushed against him. Three or four loud knocks startled him.

“Oh bloody-!” The poor lad hollered, actually finding himself dangling from the window sill.

 _“BOY. Will you join me…for dinner.”_ The Beast’s voice sounds from behind his door. As if forced to ask.

_“Now Master: Try smiling! People love it when one smiles!”_

Evander let out a grunt. Followed by a curse. “Just…I’m-I’m busy right now.” He called back. Letting out another yelp when he almost lost his footing. “Besides. I’m your ‘prisoner’ am I not, Beast? Why would I…Even think about having…dinner with you?”

 _“Are you alright lad? What the devil are you doing?”_ Cogsworth asked in a concerned tone, only he can hear Lumiere’s lady friend Babette whisper something. _“O-Oh. Oh dear me…really?”_

His face flushed a lovely shade. Having a feeling as to what they were discussing, when he hoists himself back into ‘his room’. “Not doing that ever again.” He muttered, only to jump when the Beast let out a frightening growl.

_“FINE. If you won’t join me for dinner, starve yourself for all I care! Insolent little-IDIOTS!”_

Thinking the Beast was barging in, Evander readied himself with a stool. As if that would protect him. “You can’t force someone to dine!” He retorts. Getting into a defensive stance.

“Don’t worry, dear. It’s only Mrs. Potts.”

He steadied himself perhaps a bit. Slowly lowering his ‘weapon’ as the teapot actually has herself wheeled in.

“Oh! Oh, aren't you a vision? How lovely to make your acquaintance, I’m so sorry for the Master’s…” She trailed off. Looking from that opened window to Evander. “It’s a very long journey. Let me fix you up before you go. I have found that most troubles seem less troubling after a bracing cup of tea.” Mrs. Potts poured piping hot oolong tea into Chip’s cup.

Evander took a few steps out of surprise, when the little fellow skids on over after jumping.

“Pleased to meet you. Wanna see me do a trick?” He asked with a giggle shortly blowing a bubble after.

“Chip.” Mrs. Potts warned.

A very faint smile etches along Evander’s face. Muttering a ‘thank you’. That tea felt good down his dry throat. He hadn’t had anything to drink since yesterday morning and, although he wouldn’t admit out loud he was quite hungry. His stomach ached for a piping hot meal.

“That was very brave what you did for your friends, dearie.” Mrs. Potts spoke in a motherly tone to him.

The Wardrobe, whose name he learned to be ‘Madame Garderobe’ came to life, startling him a tad. “Yes, we all think so.”

“But I am concerned…they’re like family to me you see, Belle and Maurice-her father. That horrible Gaston’s always hounding after her. I worry without me by her side he’ll try something.” Evander says with a thoughtful frown.

“Cheer up. Things will turn out in the end. You’ll feel a lot better after dinner.”

Evander arched a brow. The Beast’s threat lingering all too well in his mind. “But he said no dinner at all.”

“ Oh, people say a lot of things in anger. It is our choice whether or not to listen. You coming?”

Evander looked from Madame Garderobe, to Mrs. Potts and her son. Chip nodded eagerly, practically hopping up and down on his plate while Madame Garderobe gave a little nudge. “Go on. You won’t regret it.”

“…If you say so.”

Mrs. Potts and Chip escort Evander into the dining area. A long table is in its center with a tall chair at one of its ends. Decorated with elegance and beauty. Every food he could possibly imagine greeted him.

A feast fit for a king.

Lumiere put on one hell of a fantastic show for him to top it off. He even managed a true, genuine smile throughout most of it all. The lights dimmed. Evander waits with a look of amusement, mixed with genuine surprise as Lumiere danced about the long dinner table. Enchanted tables came in one after the other. Filled to the brim of every delicacy one could imagine! He normally wasn’t fond of dinner parties, but this would have to be the best yet. Even shy Cogsworth got into it, earning a great deal of laughs from the human male. Chip and his siblings skid across the table, dancing about the animated clock as he performed a shocking high octave solo. Plumette and several other feather dusters formed a spectacular display, before diving straight into a fountain of tea or some kind of drink. Beast was all but forgotten. Evander did not care if he heard or found out about this. He wouldn’t allow someone such as him, ruin this wondrous night. “Pudding?” Lumiere suggested, earning a chuckle from their special guest. .

"Is it like this all the time?" Evander questioned.

“Of course monsieur. This is the finest castle in the world.” Cogsworth declared rather pompously.

"Oui, my lad. Although we are in need of some tidying up, I admit."

"If it's not baroque, don't fix it!"

Two stair cases were separate when coming into view. Evander’s gaze shifted towards one particular banister. Taking note of several claw marks.

“Monsieur. We’re heading this way.” Lumere piped up.

“Tell me Lumiere, Cogsworth what’s up that way?”

Cogsworth had what Evander supposed to be a sudden worried face. Even Lumere held a similar reaction. “Nothing.” They chorus together.

“Nothing at all.” Lumiere shook his head. “Now, let’s go back to the East wing or shall I say the only wing.”

 _Only wing…sure_ Gears like on Cogsworth’s face started to whirl in his head. It couldn’t hurt. Surely it couldn’t to do some exploring around here.

 


	6. The Enchanted Rose

He waited until everything was quiet and still. Even animated objects needed their rest you see. Evander can’t help to wonder when exactly they lost their humanity.

Evander had lived in that little village for all his life. At least before Belle and her father arrived. One would think a villager with all the gossip and such, would bring up this place. The never ending winter. The vicious wolves and equally vicious Beast. Lingering within these castle’s walls.

_He’s human. Was human. At some point. And so were Lumiere and the others. They all hold distinct personalities like us regular folks. I’ve got to know the truth about this place_

Grateful for his dark clothing, Evander stuck to the shadows.

This part of the castle could have been beautiful once. But now it’s nothing except shredded paintings and clawed banisters. Evander’s mind went back to claws. The Beast had them. Claws seemed his way of expressing his anger and rage, over what became of him.

He could actually see his breath at this point.

Evander rubbed his arms. Feeling goosebumps dance up and down.

Something told him he should not be treading. That this was the Beast’s lair. He was walking into dangerous territory for certain.

Upon entering the bedroom, by far worst part of this area, he could see his bed in one corner.

And the other rested perhaps a most beautiful rose. Enclosed in a glass casing. He admires those deep rose petals littered on its bottom casing. Seeming to wilt and wither by the passing days. Why though? To keep and have the queen among flower types so protected.

Just one touch. Only one.

When someone grabbed him. He’s pinned against the wall by his throat. Struggling violently against the Beast’s strong hands. “WHAT are you doing in here?!”

“I wasn’t going to steal it, if that’s what you’re implying! I only wanted-.”

Blood instantly stained his left face. It hurt. Like that time he got scratched, by Gaston’s old blood hound but much worse. “GET OUT! You could have damned us all! GO! NOW!”

Evander couldn’t leave that room fast enough.

**~*****~**

Wind and cold bit at his body. Those three long scratch marks going down to his jawline stung and still droplets of blood leaked. He panted harsh. Trying to pull Phillipe and Beatrice along. They actually appeared to lead him rather than the opposite. Their hoofs sure of their direction.

His feet felt as if they were walking on hot coals. Oh how they ached. Blister upon blister.

A blizzard bombarded him much to Evander’s grievance. He had all but thought about giving up, until he thought about Belle and Maurice.

Wolves howling in the distance frightened Beatrice. The mare’s clearly not fond of them, but Phillipe managed to keep her calm by giving gentle and assuring nuzzles of comfort. Then the creatures appeared.

Surrounding them in a close knit circle.

Jaws snapping and opening.

“Come on then.” Evander barked out, rolling up a ball of snow into his hand. Making sure it had ice first. Thrusting out his arm he managed to strike one of the wolves that made a leaping move. Cheering silently though he knows it’s far from over.

Doing this gave him strength.

He believed in himself.

A figure flies behind Evander. His eyes didn’t just widen, they bulged watching the Beast fight tooth and nail with the wild animals. He had to admit he’d much rather read about these battles than to witness one. He sought adventure sure. But this was something else.

It ended in a few short seconds. The wolves had fled and the Beast rests in his own blood. Evander rushed towards the wounded thing. Placing his hand ever light on his furry arm. Phillipe and Beatrice are unarmed.

That path’s clear. He’s free to go should he desire.

Looking at the Beast’s injured frame he shook his head. The Beast frightened him oh yes. That scratch still burned. If he left him out here he’d be no better than a murderer himself. “You’re hurt…I’ll help you. You need me right now.”

“Leave me here. I can take care of myself.” Beast gruffed out. When his bloodied arm is touched again he roared, rattling Evander’s eardrums.

“That howl of pain says other-wise. Come on now. Up and at ‘em…”

Evander hoisted him with all his strength. Leading him back to the castle.

Unaware that an Enchantress smiled out of sight. Hidden deep within a brush slinking back into those woods.


	7. Growing Bonds

Belle knew it as a mistake to trust Gaston. He was not a good man. Maurice only realized that too late. When she opened her eyes, a horrible pain in the back of her neck she feels something warm and soft on her forehead. Her vision is blurred at first. Only to reveal the beggar woman Agatha’s face. “Agatha…where’s-?” She began to whisper.

“Rest my child,” Agatha soothed. Keeping her cloth atop Belle’s forehead, pointing towards her right with one boney finger. “Your father’s resting just as you are.”

She breathed a sigh of relief. Thanking the kind woman for handing a cup of warm tea. Soothing her chilled hands. _That rotten Gaston! If he thinks he’ll marry my best-friend, he’s got another thing coming that he does_ “Agatha it’s horrible. Evander was taken by a horrible Beast. And now Gaston…he’s using this, to try and marry him.”

“I know Belle. He came to my shop one day seeking Evander out. As for this Beast, I assure you that Evander is in good hands.”

Belle looked with utmost confusion. “What do you mean? Surely you aren’t referring to that thing? He’s a monster.”

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. You, of all persons know that my dear.”

The young girl’s face turned into a look of thought.

Back at the Beast’s Castle…

Evander rolled his eyes. The Beast once more let out a howl of ‘agony’, when he applies a healing ointment across those four nasty scars he received. His servants looking on. “ **OOWW!!!** That hurts!” He roared at the young man.

“Well if you’d stop being such a baby, you wouldn’t feel a thing.” Evander retorted. Surprised by the harshness of his tone.

“If you hadn't run away, none of this would have happened.”

“Well, if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!”

“You shouldn’t have gone into the West Wing! It’s FORBIDDEN for a reason!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me, you brute!”

It was like watching a tennis match. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Plumette and Madame Garderobe looked on back and forth between the two. “I think they’re coming along swimmingly.” Plumette said. Shaking her head. Obvious sarcasm in her tone.

The Beast gave Evander a roll of his eyes, turning away too tired to argue any longer. Evander still by his side. Sighing heavily.

Not understanding at all why he stayed, Evander folded his hands in front of him. His mind drifting back to that Rose he discovered. Remembering how it glistened and shined with a magical aura. “Lumiere, that rose. What happens when all the petals fall off?”

The candelabra paused momentarily. As if he did not want to utter what he was to say. “The master remains a beast forever and we become...”

“Antiques.” Mrs. Potts finished sadly.

“Knick-knacks.”

“Useless house ware.” Plumette explained.

Evander’s gaze softens. Looking from the Beast, whom he’s sure was not asleep at all, and back towards the others. “I would like to help you. You’re still human beings. Nobody deserves this fate. I wouldn’t even wish it upon Gaston.”

“Gaston?” Cogsworth asked.

Evander nodded. Biting the inside of his cheek. “A man from my village. He used to be a good person. Until he got a big head. Now…he wishes to marry me. After my mother died money has been tight. But I’ve declined so many times.”

“Has he hurt you?”

The Beast startled him. Looking down at his still tired form. “No…I mean, he kissed me but I got him back fairly well I think. Punched him.”

A very faint grin crossed the Beast’s face. “Heh. I suppose you’re not a little meek thing, like I assumed.”

Evander tried to ignore that remark. “I am thankful to you by the way. For saving me.” He muttered. Rubbing the back of his neck. Looking elsewhere but the Beast.

“Well, I never thanked _you_ for not leaving me to be eaten by wolves.”

For the remainder of his day, Evander cared for him. Tending when he most needed it.

When the Beast recovered he showed Evander the outside part of his castle. Snow littered its grounds. Coating those rose bushes in an icy blanket. They could hear laughter from Lumiere and the others. Even Cogsworth himself had quite the blast. Loosening himself up (though with needed encouragement from Chip and Lumiere of course).

A sly smirk spread across Evander’s face. Bending down, with his gloved left hand he curved it under some snow. Forming it into a ball. Without any warning he threw back his arm.

And received a face full of snow.

“Hey! I was supposed to hit you first!” Evander spluttered. Wiping that cold substance quickly off his face.

The Beast actually laughs at his reaction. “Well, you aren’t very discreet are you? Better work on your stealth.”

“Oh. You’re going down now.”

Thus it resulted in a full blown snowball war. Evander teamed up with Lumiere, Plumette and Chip. The Beast, Mrs. Potts and Cogsworth on the other. Madame Garderobe cheered them on the side lines as did her piano husband. Her dog Fru-Fru yipped in excitement. He couldn’t remember when he last had such fun. The Beast and Evander both to clarify actually enjoyed themselves.

“Belle and I used to have snowball fights all the time, when winter came.” Evander said that same evening. Warming his body beside the fire place, Fru-Fru seated on his lap. Turned into a foot cushion by the look of it. “She always won of course.” Mrs. Potts delicious hot chocolate soothed his cold hands. Her home- made whipped topping melted, creating a foamy top.

“You seemed quite close,” the Beast said. Relaxing in his chair. “Did you two court each other?”

“Me and _Belle?_ Oh no sir. Belle’s a pretty thing, but I’ve not felt a thing other than friendship and admiration.” Although Evander liked women, he liked men as well if he found ‘the one’. But he couldn’t tell the Beast that. Not wanting things to be awkward.

“I see. I think. There was a young lady my father tried setting me up with…she was loud. Very loud. Wanted me only for my wealth and fortune.” The Beast scrunched his face up. Claws accidentally digging into the arms of his chair. “I didn’t love her. When you spoke of this Gaston, it brought back one many a memory.”

“Horrid isn’t it?” Evander sighed. Finishing the last of his drink. “Sometimes. All I wanted was to just run a way, after my maman died…but I couldn’t leave Belle and her father. Not after what they’ve done for me.”

The Beast nodded in understanding. Knowing all too well how he felt. Looking towards the crackling fire place. “My mother to had passed from this world. Taken by the Plague…”

“I’m terribly sorry.”

“Why? You are not the cause of her death.”

“It’s only natural to feel that way. It’s sympathy.”

Upon talking to the Beast, Evander was pleasantly surprised how human he was becoming. He opened up to Evander of his own maman. Talked of a girl he had no desires for. Hell, they even had a snowball fight of all things. In the middle of _June_ still mind you.

Maybe. Just maybe…

 


	8. Evermore

A feeling of excitement drifted throughout the castle. Madame Garderobe made only the finest of suit for Evander. Practically bouncing this way and that whenever he was around, gushing over how excited he must be. In truth, he felt terrified. This is his first real dance in ever. He didn’t know a thing about dancing.

In his West Wing, the Beast himself is a bundle of nerves. Having taken a bath he is now in front of his mirror. He winced at every not untangled of his mane. Tapping his left foot out of nervous habit.

“I just never thought he’d say yes. Lumiere, I’m not good at this. Not at all.”

“Master please. Why, it’s not even noon yet! You still have plenty of time before your main event.”

“Not the point Lumiere ,” he growled. Sighing wearily.

Lumiere merely smirked. Plumette giggled. “Master Lumiere is right. You’ll be fine! You’ve held dances before.”

“It’s irrational I know. But I’m terrified of something going wrong this night, of all nights. We’ll end up as we were before. Nobody moving or talking. Losing my speech. A true monster.”

With what would have been his hand, Lumere places it on the Beast’s forearm. “Thank you,” he told the candelabra. “My old…friend.”

For the first time in a long time, he had referred to Lumere as friend.

**~******~**

“One two, one two…Evander, you’re brilliant!”

Evander tried to follow Plumette’s instructions. Watching the feather duster move this way and that as if she were dancing on her feet. Moving through the air with such elegance, he could only hope to master. “I don’t know. I think I still lost my footing on that one part. Oh. Maybe I should call in sick.” He muttered.

But Plumette had nothing of that. “Monsieur! I know you’re a nervous wreck, don’t take it as an offense I’m just being honest. But you should at least give it a try. Never let your fears or worries halt you.”

She was right of course. Evander has faced scarier things than a dance after all.

Moving in front of a mirror he couldn’t help but gasp. He could hardly recognize himself. Like he was a complete new person. The suit was handsome. A pristine light blue. A dark blue sash tied around his waist. His trousers are replaced with dress pants pure white. Shoes black as coals. Even his hair. They couldn’t tame that spiked look the poor ladies. But even that had a certain elegance about it.

“Plumette…Madame…” he uttered. Clearing his throat. “Thank you…thank you ladies so, so much.”

Half an hour later, he found himself down those very same stares he bolted down just a day ago. The Beast is at the bottom. His reaction to Evander’s change of appearance, looked no different than his own. Taking his hand into his paw.

There was no shudder.

“You look incredible,” the Beast murmured to him.

“Same to you,” Evander responds back.

The ballroom was decorated in gold yet not gaudy in appearance. Just that right amount. Cupid art work lined the glass ceiling above them. Once he found his position, Evander bowed first. The Beast copied his gesture. First he began to move, leading Evander in a waltz like dance. “One two. One two.” He hears him mutter. A rumbling chuckle sounding from his lips.

Maestro, the piano played an unfamiliar tune. Seeming to smile watching the ‘couple’ twirl and move about. Evander didn’t seem to notice his presence. For he was only focused on the Beast.

When the song reached its end they stopped. “Would you like to go to the balcony?” Asked the Beast.

“I would love to, yes.”

The night air was warm for winter. That enchanted snow still lingered about regardless. Beast and Evander gazed up at those countless stars in the sky. Hand and paw linked together. “Evander, have you been happy here?”

“Oh certainly. More so than before. You’ve all been great to me. But…” when he trailed off, Beast closed his eyes. A soft sigh escaping.

“You miss them.” He stated. When no answer is given, Beast excuses himself for just a moment. When he returns he comes with a mirror. Holding it tenderly in his paws. “Another gift, from that Enchantress. It will show you what you desire most to see.” He places it ever gentle in Evander’s hands.

Evander bit the inside of his cheek. That horrible feeling in his chest grew stronger.

“All I have to do is think, right?”

“That’s correct.”

“Show me Belle and her papa.”

A brilliant light shot out from the mirror. The glass image swirled before revealing a frightening scene taking place.

Belle and Maurice are struggling violently against Tom, Dick, Stanley and various other villagers. She looks like she’s hollering vile things at Gaston, whom holds a smug expression about his cynical face. Lefou’s the only one who looks uncertain.

“No! Mental asylum…Gaston…I-I have to help them!”

“Let me go with you. I’m faster than your horses.” Beast urged Evander. “We can take care of them, if it needed.”

“Beast I mean…Prince,” Evander felt funny calling him such thing. He was still human in a sense. “Thank you, but there’s no way. I know those villagers. They’ll kill you on the spot. Gaston will surely. I couldn’t handle if anything happened to you because of me.”

Beast nodded. Ignoring what felt to be his heart breaking. “Then go. They need you and you need them. I release you, Evander.”

Before he has time to react, Evander hugged him. Tight as can be. Whispering fiercely in his ear ‘Thank you’. As a dark figure Beast watches from that balcony. By this time, Evander is long across his bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If also you see Babette in place of Plumette I apologize X3 I kept getting their names mixed up, unsure which one was which heh. And apparently I have to correct Lumiere as well sorry for those errors.


	9. The True Monster

The Beast’s castle recedes further and further into the distance. Evander felt as if he were flying through those woods, Phillipe’s hooves thundering across non-snow coated grounds. Beatrice, Belle’s skittish mare even impressed him tonight. She paid no heed to those damned wolves. Knowing just what was at stake. Animals are like that you know. They hold a higher sense than people.

It had been sunset by that time he left the castle. He found himself in a small clearing. That very one he and Belle used to play in. Where his mother all but forbade it and Maurice. Fearing their children would get lost or taken by vicious persons.

“Have you ever been inside a mad house, Maurice? Belle? You wouldn’t last a day.”

Gaston’s voice is loud and clear. Evander hopped off Phillipe even before the horse came to a halt, whispering to Beatrice how brave she had been tonight.

“You’ll do no such thing, Gaston.” His voice loud and clear. Marching into town with his head held high.

“Evander!” Belle exclaimed from her prison. Gripping the bars tight.

“Oh thank heavens you’re alright!” Maurice cried.

“Let them out, they’re hurt.” Evander told D’Arque firmly. His eyes ablaze. Not understanding their treatment. “They haven’t done anything wrong!”

Gaston approached him. Seeming not to care of his enraged look. “You know how loyal, I am to your friends. But they’ve been making most unbelievable claims…and what happened to your face?” He reached his hand to run along those scars, but Evander shrugged away.

He didn’t want Gaston touching him. Not ever after this.

“I've just come from a castle, there is a beast!” He declared.

“You say anything to set them free. Your word is hardly proof!”

“Proof is it?” Scrounging through his satchel he revealed Beast’s magic mirror. Gripping its end tight, he speaks to it. “Show me the beast!” Just as it showed him Belle and her poppa, Beast’s image is revealed. He waves it slowly. For all to see. “See! They’re not crazy. Here’s all your proof!”

A child almost approached him but her mother holds her back. Eyes wide and frightened.

Gaston snatches the mirror from Evander’s hands. “This is sorcery! LOOK AT HIS FANGS! HIS CLAWS!!” Everyone but Evander, Belle and Maurice gasped with fright.

“No! No, you’re mistaken. He’s really kind and gentle.” Evander argued.

Gaston stepped up. Gripping Evander’s scarred face into his strong hands. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have feelings for him. Feelings for a monster! He scratched you, Evander!”

“He’s not the monster, Gaston. You are!”

“I heard of the effects of dark magic, but I never before seen it with my own eyes! This is a threat to a very existence! We can't have running off to warn the Beast, lock him up too.”

“Run Evander! Don’t worry about us! We’ll find a way out of here, you have to go to him!” Belle urged ignoring her father’s puzzled expression.

Lefou makes a bold move. He grabbed onto Gaston’s arm as Evander’s tossed into that asylum carriage. “Gaston, with all due respect...”

That look on his ‘friends’ face will forever haunt him. It was a crazed look. Gaston truly meant to bring ill will onto that poor creature. “Do you want to be next?!” He hissed. Shocking Lefou into silence. “Stand guard. Don't let them escape. _He says to the townspeople. “_ This creature will curse us all if we don't stop him!” The townspeople cheered him on. “WELL, I SAY WE KILL THE BEAST!!!”

**~******~**

 Lefou’s actions are taken little to know thought, as he approaches the asylum carriage. “I…I was chosen to guard the prisoners.” He tells D’Arque.

The skeletal like man narrowed his eyes. Eyeing Lefou up and down in quizzical manner. “Very well…DON’T talk to them.”

“Yes sir.”

Making sure he was completely gone, Lefou stepped up onto a metal bar hoisting himself. Seeing his face Belle almost threw her shoe but he let out a squeak. “Whoa, whoa! Guys it’s alright. I’m just helping you out.” He hissed softly, letting his arm reach for their lock.

Evander blinked. Hear Lefou had followed Gaston for years. And now he’s turning on him? “Lefou…I don’t-.”

Lefou shushed him. Motioning them one by one to leap out. “I see what that Beast means to you. You need to go to him, before it’s too late.”

Evander helped Maurice out. His eyes sad for the poor fellow. “Lefou…Words cannot describe, how grateful I am to you. I’m so sorry monsieur…”

“Ah don’t be. I realize now, what I mean to Gaston.” He admits with great sadness. Sniffling a little. “Now come on! We got a Beast to save don’t we?”

The now quartet share knowing grins. Nodding in determination.


	10. Finale

It truly was a remarkable scene: Common houseware actually using themselves to fight against those intruders. Protecting their castle no matter what came their way. Belle punched one towns folk who tried grabbing at her. “That felt good.” She breathed out.

“Not good. Brilliant.” Evander winked. Dodging another attack. From the corner of his eye he could see Lumere. Trapped against a wall. Almost melting by another candle in a man’s grip. “Oh no you don’t.” he snapped. Racing for the man, a pan held firm in his right hand as if he were carrying a sword he swung it at the back of his head. “Lumere, everything alright?” He asked.

“Oh monsieur, Evander! I KNEW you would return!”

“Where is he?”

“Still up at the balcony.”

“Right, right, thank you so much!”

Evander ducked and dodged. Ran this way and that until he reaches those spiral stairs. Belle and Maurice appeared to be having the time of their lives. Maurice egged Chip on, telling him to use his plates for a counter attack.

At the top of that landing opened a dark room, where Beast’s rose rests. Cold pierced his skin like needles when he ran out onto the balcony. Ice breaths leaving his lips. But what almost made his heart drop. Is Beast. He’s hanging by a thread. Gripping onto one of the turrets, injured.

“BEAST! Beast, I’m here, I’ve come back!” He shouted over the wind. His eyes wandered over. Taking notice of Gaston still aiming for Beast. “Gaston stop this.” Evander called out.

His voice made Gaston stop. Turning slowly around to face him. “Get away, Evander. You don’t want to see this.”

“You don’t know what you’re doing. That ‘beast’ you’re trying to kill? He’s human.”

Gaston opened his mouth to argue yet no words formed, for Evander halted him from doing so.

“You think you’re a hero. But you’re not. Murdering a human being…it just makes you a murderer.”

“Have you gone mad?! That…thing is dangerous! He hurt you.”

“I can’t justify what he did was ‘right’. It wasn’t. But he’s changed now. He’s not angry like he once was. Gaston…Please. There’s no need for this. Once he’s human again, things will-.” He’s cut off.

Gaston has him pinned to cold cobblestone walls. A horrible look in his eyes. Gripping the front of Evander’s shirt tight. “If you. Call that thing ‘human’ one more time…” He spoke in between hisses.

“Look at yourself. Gaston, you used to be so pleasant. So generous and kind. What’s happened to make you like this? Like a-.”

“Don’t you DARE-!”

“Monster…”

He’s seeing stars now. Gaston had actually struck him. In that very spot where Beast once had. Beast let out a howl. Something unearthly. Leaping from the turret, he jumps onto their platform. Racing for a fallen Evander. “Are you alright?” He soothed. Arm wrapped around the other’s shoulders.

“I should be asking you that…”

This only fueled Gaston’s anger. Seeing them in a way two lovers were. Yet when Beast snarled his way, Gaston was frightened. Actually afraid. He’s on Gaston now. Attacking. Clawing. Animalistic screams mix with human.

Beast wrapped his hands around Gaston’s throat. Lifting him over the ledge. “Please…! Don’t. Don’t hurt me, Beast.” Gaston coughed out. Face bloodied and scarred. He’s blind in one eye.

“ I am **NOT** a beast.” He settled Gaston back down. “GO! Get out of here!” His gaze shifts from that cowardly man back to Evander. He crouched to his level. His heart pounding. “Evander-.”

A bullet rang out.

Beast collapsed right before him. “NO!” The loud shriek ringing in his ears is not Belle, whom just arrived with Maurice. Nor Lumere or the others. It’s primal. It’s Evander’s.

Before Gaston could shoot again, the landing he’s on began to crumble. Falling to his death.

**~*****~**

Evander, Belle and Maurice surround the dying Beast. Evander’s human hand gripped ever gentle in his paw. “You…came back.” He whispered. Each word seeming to ache. Painful.

“Of course I did. I’ll never leave you again.”

“At least I got to see…one last time.” He stroked Evander’s cheek ever lovingly. When his hand fell slowly at his side. Tears prickled in the back of Belle’s eyes. Feeling her father’s comfort. Unable to watch. Evander’s look will forever haunt her. It wasn’t fair. It just. Wasn’t. _Fair._

 _“_ Oh Maestro, you were so brave... Goodbye, my love...” Madame Garderobe coos to her lover one last time, before reverting back to a wardrobe.

“Amour! No! Don't leave me...” He never was able to finish his sentence.

Lefou panickly looks around for Mrs. Potts son. “Chip?! Where are ya little buddy?” He choked out. A horrible ping in his chest. A feeling that never left, since Gaston had gone up that tower.

“Sir Lefou!” Just in time he landed right in Lefou’s outstretched hands. Freezing into a tea cup.

Knowing their times are up, Lumere and Cogsworth say their last farewells. “Lumere…Friend…I-.” His face freezes.

“The honor…was mine.” Lumere bowed, the last of his fire extinguished.

Agatha came into the West Wing. Kneeling solemnly beside Evander. “Come back…” He whispered. Stroking Beast’s ashen face. “I love you…Please come back.”

Something happened. The Enchantress raised her hand. Maurice’s eyes widened. A smile paints across his face. “Belle…”

“No poppa. I can’t look.” She sniffed.

“Belle…Her magic’s working!”

That’s right. How could she forget? Belle let out a gasp of excitement. Covering her mouth with her hand, watching as Beast is covered in a swirl. Rose petals move about him. Evander’s jaw is slacked open. Heart pounding with utmost excitement as two paws become hands. Two beast legs become human legs.

Standing on his own shaking legs, Evander can see. Beast was now human again. His hair a light brown. Framing his handsome face perfectly. Eyes a beautiful shade of blue.

The minute he looks at him, his eyes light up at Evander approaching.

“Evander…It’s me.” He cupped the other’s face gentle in his hands.

“It is…It really is you.” Evander laughs in between a choked up voice. Fighting his hardest not to shed one tear.

Their lips are so close.

Just barely brushing the others.

And they kiss. Like they’re the only two people in the castle.

 


	11. Tale As Old As Time

The darkness and winter both had vanished. Cogsworth had never felt so, well happy to tell you the truth being human again. Reunited with his long forgotten love. A rather pretty woman by a name ‘Katiya’. How wondrous it felt to hold her in his arms. To pepper sweet kisses across her laughing face. To wipe away her tears of happiness mixed with sorrow, with his thumbs.

How she had age through those long, long years.

“And yet I still see you as if, you were a young girl again.” Cogsworth said to her on the evening of Prince Adam and soon to be Prince Evander’s ball.

“Don’t think sweet-talking me will make up for all that lost time.” Katiya said, giving him a light nudge in his ribs with her elbow. “I was worried sick for you.”

“Afraid that couldn’t be helped, mademoiselle Katiya,” Lumiere chimed. Walking hand in hand with Plumette dressed in their finest. He in his tuxedo. She in a beautiful gown crafted by none other, then Madame Garderobe whom also reverted back into her human self. “It was quite a mess what happened.”

“But now things are better again.” Plumette said with a smile, as the prince’s began their second dance.

There were some whispers of course. How a man could possibly love another man. Looks of distaste at the happy scene before them.

Katiya gave a shake of her head. Sighing softly. Her light grey hair done up in a neatly bun. “Those two are going to have a time of it I fear.”

“That’s to be expected,” Lumiere agreed begrudgingly. Listening to Mrs. Potts and her sweet singing. Belle and Lefou were among those dancing and twirling in a crowd. That flushed face of hers an evident sign she took quite, to the young fellow with her. Maurice watched them carefully. Lefou and Stanley took him by a pleasant but still shocking surprise. “But as long as they have each other, nothing else will matter to them of what others believe.”

**~For true love, can overcome any obstacle~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is fin! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little thing of mine <3 It was a pleasure writing short as it was. Lately I've been gaining ideas for an 'after their story' type thing, told through little one shots or drabbles. Not sure yet but you'll see. Beauty and the Beast is one of my FAVORITE tales, and while there were changes obviously made I still wanted to somewhat keep the message of it clear. At least I hope so. 
> 
> Until next story.

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the new Beauty and the Beast a good, five...six times I couldn't resist gaining ideas, for yet another OC fic. I absolutely love the original Disney film so you may see hints of that in here. No singing dialogue I'm afraid though. Not so much a lyricist or however you call it. 
> 
> This is my very first fic for this movie, so I hope I've done it well. I was quite nervous writing it. And also. I know in this time period homosexuality was not accepted period. But in this alternate canon it's seen as normal, like in modern society. Though not all are accepting of course-which will be shown through one-shots after the story-. 
> 
> Please do enjoy! <3


End file.
